The Other Realm
by Blueyedgirl
Summary: SEQUEL! My sequel to From Another Realm Girl shakes up the Titans world! Maybe later pairings: starrob bbrae OCOC and OCOC


Here it is! The BRAND NEW SEQUEL! Well… the idea isn't new, but, you get the point…

Disclaimer: Maeve: CAN I BE IN THE DISCLAIMER?

Me: Ah-no

Maeve: PLEEEEEEASE!

Me: No

Maeve: Blueyedgirldoesn'townanything! Ha!

----

Jackie brushed herself off, standing up straight, "Thank God!" she yelled as she looked around her room, "She didn't-"

"Uh-oh," her room was clean, not only that but-

"WAHHH!" she called-out in surprise as she was tackled from behind.

"Ugh" Raven groaned, starting to sit up, on top of Jackie.

"Ahhhh!" Beastboy screamed like a little girl as he fell on Raven (Who by the way was on Jackie).

He had fell face first; making Raven 'splat' on the floor.

"Beastboy?" Raven questioned, her face pressed up on the floor.

"Yessums?" he answered happily, smiling brightly, still laying in the position he fell in.

**"GET YOUR FACE OFF OF MY A$$!" **he was surrounded in a dark energy and flung off Raven as he shrieked in pain.

She groaned once again, as Beastboy smiled sheepishly, until Starfire also fell out on top her. (Again, Jackie still on bottom)

"He-he" Starfire grinned and giggled excitedly, "That was fun! May I do it again?!?!"

"Starfire?" Raven queried, grinding her teeth, "I am giving you three seconds to **get the** **heck off of me!"**

Starfire 'Eked' jumping off of Raven, who sat up; rubbing her temples.

"Umm… can you get-" Jackie started, before being interrupted by Raven.

"Wait, Starfire, where's lover boy? Wouldn't he have-" she was once again crushed as Robin came out. "Starfire, you're alive! I-" he began.

"Friend Robin." Starfire whispered forcefully, seeing Raven snarl as her hand started to glow black.

Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him up.

Jackie's eyes grew wide; "Raven, I suggest you move, **NOW**!" she rolled out from under Raven and tried to push her over.

"Why?" Raven started, "the only people left are Juliann and- oh no."

But it was too late; Cyborg was already flying down, "Yo!" he greeted loudly.

He looked around, "Where'd Raven go?"

"Mhmahmm!" was the muffled cry from under him.

"What was that?" he questioned, before jumping up "Owww, my ass!"

"You deserved it." Raven mumbled, her hand retuning to normal color as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"_Anyways_…" Jackie started, as her eyes bugged out, "Oh my God, can you guys like… stay still, for a second… I need to make a phone call… or two."

She dashed out of the room, leaving the five to stand in an awkward silence.

And what would the Titans do in an awkward silence?

Leave the room of course. Or at least, for the sake of the story, they left the room.

---

Jackie ran into her parents' room and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line started.

"Oh my God! Hunterina, oh- my- God!" Jackie was practically jumping with excitement.

"Hey sup, Jaxicab?" 'Hunterina' asked casually.

"Get over here now!"

"Why-"

"I have to go! Just come, bye!" she hung up the phone quickly, so as not to let her protest.

She dialed once again.

"Allo, oui?" another voice replied.

(A/N in order to stay in character she will answer in French :-D "Hello, yes?")

"What!?! Nevermind, hiya Maevel! You will never believe-"

"Is this important, 'caus I have play rehearsal and-" the girl tried to continue but was cutoff.

"Get over here! Do whatever it takes! It's _really _important!" Jackie heard the click and ran out of the room.

----

"Hey guys I-" she started, then realizing to her horror that there was no-one in her room.

_This can't be good_, she thought, as a shriek pierced the air, and she dashed to her sister's room.

"Jacqueline Rose!" Juliann yelled menacingly.

"What the hell are they doing here? I thought we left them in la-la land!" she was backed up in a corner as Starfire went through her clothes.

"Oh! Friend Juliann, you should wear this dress! It is most beautiful!" Starfire called from the closet.

"Wait! Julz, how did you get here, you didn't fall into my room like the rest of them?" Jackie questioned, ignoring Starfire.

Juliann shivered, "Dads closet."

(A/N if you'd ever seen my dad's closet this would be one of those 'nuff said' moments)

"The others are here too? Oh that's just peachy!" she ranted.

Jackie grabbed Starfire and dragged her out of the room, "Starfire, where _are_ the others?"

"Well, Friend Beastboy said he would like to see if you had anything fun to do in your house." She paused in thought, "Raven said she wanted to make sure Beastboy did not get in trouble." Her face brightened, "Oh and then Robin and Cyborg wanted to find your computer to do some research!"

"Oh joy."

-------------------

Well… I **_tried_** to make this funny… but I don't think it worked…

So I'd be sooooooo happy if you reviewed!

Flames are welcome (mostly because it sucked)

Mucho amor,

JaX


End file.
